The Return of Evil
by Red Rangermon Sr
Summary: The last chapter is up. The story is complete. Read and Review the chapter and the story. I will use both good and bad comments in my next story.
1. 1 Peace and Quiet

The Return of Evil

1. Peace and Quiet

Authors Note: I do not own Digimon. I only own Rangermon and all his levels, and Ragermon.

_It has been 15 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. All of the younger Digi-Destined have graduated from high school. Now a new evil digimon threatens the Digital World and both the older and younger Digi-Destined must team together to defeat this evil. Who is he? What does he want? And can the Digi-Destined defeat him or will he defeat them? Stay tuned and find out._

"I can't believe it has been 15 years since me and the Digi-Destined defeated MaloMyotismon." thought Red Rangermon, a humanoid type Rookie-level digi-destined digimon. "All my life I have either seen a battle or been in a battle. And now peace in the entire Digital World, I can't believe it." continued Rangermon. "I remember when I first met the Digi-Destined."

_flashback_

"Seven! No! Make that eight!" said a voice from the trees. Then a human shaped figure jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the Digi-Destined. "Myotistmon if you want them. You got to go through me." said the digimon. "Of course, Rangermon. You will be easy to defeat." said Myotistmon. "I know who that is." said Tentomon. "**Name: Red Rangermon; Level: Rookie; Group: Humanoid Digimon; Attacks: Digi-boomer Attack, Digi-destroyer Attack. He is known as a Digi-destined Digimon, meaning he can digivolve without a human partner." **said Tentomon. "GRIZZLY WING!" yelled Myotistmon. "DIGI-BOOMER ATTACK!" yelled Rangermon. "You have to try better then that." laughed Myotistmon. "Gladly. RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... CONQUER RED RANGERMON." **Name: Conquer Red Rangermon; Level: Champion; Group: Warrior Digimon; Attacks: Lion Head Missile Blaster. **"LION HEAD MISSILE BLASTER!" yelled Rangermon. "Is that the best you can do, Rangermon?" said Myotistmon. "WOW! He's amazing." said Tai. "I'm just warming up, Tai." said Rangermon. "CRISIOM LIGHTNING!" yelled Myotistmon. "Look out, guys!" yelled Rangermon. Rangermon took the attack right in the back as jumped to save T.K. "Thanks." said T.K. "Not a problem. Now get to safety." said Rangermon. "You know! You shouldn't take him on alone." said Graymon. "Yeah, let us help." said Garurumon as the rest of the digimon joined the fight. "It looks like you have a tag and crest?" said Sora. "Yes I do, and let me show you what they can do." said Rangermon. "CONQUER RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE CONQUER RED RANGERMON." **Name: Ultimate Conquer Red Rangermon; Level: Ultimate; Group: Warrior Digimon; Attacks: Ultimate Lion Head Missile Blaster.**"ULTIMATE LION HEAD MISSILE BLASTER! NOVA BLAST! HOWLING BLASTER! NEEDLE SPRAY! HARPOON TORPEDO! ELECTO SHOCKER!" yelled the digimon. "You might have beaten me this time but the eight of you will be mine." yelled Myotistmon as he fled.

_end flashback_

"I also remember when I digivolved to the Mega-level."

_flashback_

"Angemon, Angewomon listen up." said T.K. and Kari. "I know this may sound crazy but shoot Tai, Matt, and Rangermon with your arrows." ordered T.K. "You too, Angewomon." ordered Kari. "He's right." said Angemon. "Sounds crazy, but." said Angewomon. "Wait! You sure about this?" asked Gabumon. "What if the Prophecy is wrong." said Agumon. "You guys want a miracle to happen or not." said Tai. "Yeah, miracles take a little faith. Scared Tai." said Matt. "Not at all Matt. Are you?" asked Tai. "Of course not, piece of cake. But I will hold on to you so you don't chicken out." said Matt. "And I'll do the same, buddy." said Tai. "And I'll hold on to both of you so neither of you chicken out." Rangermon placing a hand on their shoulders. "One Miracle. Coming up." said Angemon and Angewomon as they shot their arrows at Tai, Matt, and Rangermon. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" said Agumon, Gabumon, and Rangermon as they digivolved to the Mega-level. **Name: WarGraymon; Level: Mega; Group: Android Digimon; Attack: Terra Force. "He gathers the energy around him and focuses it in the palm of his hand." **said Izzy. **Name: MetalGarurumon; Level: Mega; Group: Android Digimon; Attack: Metal Wolf Claw. "He blows ice missiles at his enemies then smashes them to pieces."** said Izzy. **Name: Ultimate Wind Red Rangermon; Level: Mega; Group: Warrior Digimon; Attack: Hurricane Cannon. "His Hurricane Cannon is stronger then a F5 hurricane."** said Izzy.

_end flashback_

"And when I was the first one to digivolve to a level above the Mega-level, Super Mega."

_flashback_

"If I don't do it for this world then both worlds will be destroyed. I have to it for Matt, for Angemon, for everybody." said T.K. as his crest began to glow. "T.K., Kari." said Angemon and Rangermon. "ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAANGEMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" said Angemon and Rangermon as they digivolved. **Name: MagnaAngemon; Level: Ultimate; Group: Holy Angel Digimon; Attack: Gate of Destiny. "I am MagnaAngemon. I have 8 magnificent wings and a shining shield. I wield the mighty Excalibur and my devastating attack is the Gate of Destiny." **said MagnaAngemon. **Name: Mega Ultimate Wind Red Rangermon; Level: Super Mega; Group: Warrior Digimon; Attack: Mega Hurricane Cannon. "I am Mega Ultimate Wind Red Rangermon. I'm the only the only digimon who has digivolved past the Mega-level because all seven crest have finally shined."**said Rangermon.

_end flashback_

"And also DNA-Digivolving with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon."

_flashback_

"I don't have a whistle to wake you but I want you to know your not alone. The mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids from all over the the world are writing to you, they need your help. Your the only ones that can do it. Feel their hope, feel their strength." said Tai. "I feel them." said WarGraymon. "They combined!" exclaimed T.K. "Part WarGraymon!" said Izzy. "Part Metal'Garurumon!" said T.K. "And part Mega Ultimate Wind Red Rangermon!" said Izzy and T.K. together. "They digivolved together to become!" exclaimed Izzy. "MEGA ULTIMATE WIND OMNIMON!" said the digimon. **Name: Mega Ultimate Wind Omnimon; Level: Mega; Attack: Transened Hurricane Sword, Supreme Hurricane Cannon.**

_end flashback_

"Getting to meet Davis, Yolei, and Cody, and receiving my Digi-egg."

_flashback_

"Hold on Kari old Rangermon is on the way." said a voice from the trees. Then Rangermon jumped out and held Monochromon away from Kari. "Rangermon!" said Tai, Agumon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon. "HI GUYS! You holding the digi-egg hurry up and open it." yelled Rangermon. "Right. DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Davis. "VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAMEDRAMON!" yelled Veemon as he digivolved. Later after the battle Rangermon introduced himself to Davis. Then the next day Sora, Izzy, T.K., Kari, with two other children. "Rangermon!" said Sora and Izzy. "Welcome back, who are those two?" asked Rangermon. "I'm Cody. I'm Yolei." said Yolei and Cody as they Introduced themselves.

_end flashback_

_flashback_

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... PEGASUSMON! GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... NAFERTIMON! RED RANGERMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... WIND RED RANGERMON!" said Patamon, Gatomon, and Rangermon as they digivolved. **Name: Wind Red Rangermon; Level: Armor Champion; Group: Armored Warrior Digimon; Attack: Hurricane Storm.**

_end flashback_

"I remember when we found out that the Digimon Emperor was Ken Ichijouji, and man let me tell you I was so mad that every time I heard his name I wanted to kick his butt, fortunately Ken changed to the side of good and joined the team. In the back of my mind I always knew that Ken still had some good left in him. I also remember going all around the world and meeting all the Digi-Destined children of the world." Rangermon remembers the faces of the international Digi-Destined and their digimon partners and sighs. "Yep, Good memories." stated Rangermon. All of a sudden out of nowhere an explosion brakes the sounds of a calm day and smoke billows from the factory and Rangermon senses the energy signature of an evil digimon and goes to investigate.

_What are you sensing Rangermon? Is it danger? Go and find. Find the answer in the next chapter._


	2. 2 Disturbing the Peace

The Return of Evil

2. Disturbing the Peace

_Last time Rangermon was remembering all the good times he had with the Digi-Destined when an explosion occurred. Find out what happens now._

Rangermon arrived in the skies above the factory. "Holy shit, that's the ammo factory. If the fire reaches the bombs and the rest of the ammo say goodbye to this sector of the Digital World." exclaimed Rangermon. On the ground about two blocks away the Digital World Fire Department was formulating a plan on how to rescue the survivors when Rangermon landed.

"Fire Chief what's going on? What happened?" Rangermon asked. "We don't know. All we heard was the explosion and saw the smoke. What we do know is that we got other Rangermons who are stuck in there and we can't get them out." said Fire Chief. "Don't worry I'll get them out. How many are there?" asked Rangermon. "Thirty." stated Fire Chief. "Thirty?" exclaimed Rangermon. "Yes, twenty in the room behind us and ten in the heart of the fire. We have fire rescue teams in there but we lost touch with them." explained Fire Chief. "Like I said I'll get them out." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Inside the burning factory Rangermon found himself in a room filled with smoke and could hear voices and recognized one of them as the voice of his younger brother Green Rangermon. "Green, Green? Where are you?" yelled Rangermon while coughing from the smoke. "Rangermon is that you, bro? Where are you? I can't see you?" coughed Green. "Green follow my voice and you'll find me." yelled Rangermon. Then he felt a hand grab his leg and bent down to see who it is. "Green are you OK? Who else is with you?" asked Rangermon. "Nineteen others and the fire rescue team." answered Green. "Fire Rescue Team can you guys get out OK?" Rangermon yelled into the smoke filled room. "Yes, Now that your here Rangermon, we'll get out of here too." yelled one of the fire rescue team members. Then Rangermon, his brother, and the nineteen other survivors disappeared to safety followed by the rescue team a few minutes later.

"Rangermon, Rangermon are you OK?" called Fire Chief. "Yeah, it takes more then a little smoke to stop me. Anyway get these people back to safety, I'm going back in." coughed Rangermon. "Bro, wait! I'm coming with you." gasped Green. "Are you kidding! Your in no shape to help." said Rangermon. "No, you don't understand. My girlfriend is still in there." said Green. "Regena is in there?" exclaimed Rangermon. "yes, let me go with you." pleaded Green. "Like I said your in no shape to help. Don't worry I'll get Regena out, I promise." Rangermon told Green. Then Rangermon disappeared back into the factory, this time into the heart of the fire.

Rangermon was inside the heart of the factory surrounded by pitch black smoke. He could hear muffled voices in the distance and could recognized the voice of his brother's girlfriend, Pink Regena Rangermon. "Regena, Regena are you here?" Shouted Rangermon. "Rangermon, I'm over here!" called Regena. "Hold on, I'm coming!" yelled Rangermon then flew over to Regena and the last of the survivors and the second fire rescue team. "Are all of you OK?" asked Rangermon. "Yeah, do you need help getting them out?" asked one of the fire rescue team members. "No, what I want you to do is to fight the fire out until I get back." said Rangermon. "Right. You heard him lets do our job." said the fire rescue team leader as Rangermon vanished with the survivors.

"Rangermon thank you for your help." said Fire Chief. "Don't thank me yet. I got one more job to do. Get the survivors to safety. We don't have that much time left." said Rangermon. "Right, OK everybody get back as quickly as you can." shouted Fire Chief. Then Rangermon vanished one more time.

"OK, I'm here all get out." he told the fire rescue team. "OK, time to do what I do best, save my home village from destruction." Rangermon thought to himself. "REVERSE CYCLONE TORNADO!" yelled Rangermon as he formed a tornado and began to pull all the smoke and oxygen to smothers to fire. "Good the fire is out. Now to get out before I inhale any more smoke." Rangermon busted though the ceiling to send the smoke into the atmostshpere. "CYCLONE TORNADO!" Rangermon sent the smoke into the atmostshpere.

"Now I'll thank you Rangermon." said Fire Chief. "Hey, just doing what I can to save the village." stated Rangermon though the oxygen mask. Rangermon look past Fire Chief and thought he saw some one he knew. "If you don't mind I'll do some investigative work of my own." said Rangermon. "OK, good luck, and say hello to Mrs. Rangermon for me." stated Fire Chief. "I will. See you later." said Rangermon cheerfully. Inside Rangermon found who he was looking for. "I don't think the cause of the explosion was accidental." "Your right, it looks like it was caused on purpose." "Well, well, well, looks like my old friends Mr. Ken Ichijouji and his digimon partner Stingmon. Long time no see you two." called Rangermon from the doorway. "Rangermon!" Ken and Stingmon yelled in unison. "What are you doing here?" asked Ken. "The same thing you two are. And for your information Stingmon that explosion was on purpose. The intended target were the bombs and other explosives. What I don't get is why did the fire start in the center of the room and not in the corner? Any ideas Ken? Stingmon?" Ken and Stingmon both shook their heads. "I do know one thing. Someone EVIL is up to something. What? I don't know." "You think there is a new evil digimon on the loose, Rangermon?" asked Stingmon. "That I'm not sure of. I'll let you know when I know." stated Rangermon.

_Please find out soon Rangermon? As for you, find out in the next chapter._


	3. 3 The Reunion

The Return of Evil

3. The Reunion

_It's been hectic for Rangermon. The day after the ammo factory was attacked the Digi-Toemo Dam was attacked and his sister Pink Rangermon was severely injured. The following day the Central City center _(the government building where the government for Rangermon's home territory is located)_ was attacked and his brother Blue Rangermon was badly injured, the next day the Power Plant _(the plant that supplies power to Rangermon's home village)_ was attacked and his sister Yellow Rangermon was injured._

Rangermon got home from visiting his brothers and sisters in the hospital. "How are they doing, dear?" asked Rangermon's wife Yellow Rangerus Rangermon Sr. "Good. All of them are recovering well." said Rangermon. "That's good. Do you know who it is that attacked all those locations?" asked Yellow as she gave Rangermon a cup of herbal tea. "No, but I will find out." said Rangermon as he drank his tea. As soon as Rangermon finished his tea he fell asleep in his recliner.

A few hours later there was a knock at the front door. "Hold on I'll be right there!" yelled Yellow as she went to answer the door. "Hey, Yellow is Rangermon home?" asked the visitor. "Yes, he's asleep right now. Come on in and I'll wake him." said Yellow as the visitors entered. "Rangermon, wake up we got guests." said Yellow but Rangermon didn't wake up. "Rangermon, lunch is ready." Yellow said cheerfully. " Lunch? What are we having?" asked Rangermon wide awake. "Same old Rangermon. Always thinking with his stomach." stated one of the guests. Rangermon jumped up and slowly turned to look at the guests then slowly back to his wife. "Are they?" asked _Rangermon_, Yellow nodded. "Your kidding." said Rangermon. "Nope." stated Yellow. "Seriously?" asked Rangermon. "Seriously." said Yellow. "I can't believe it, but it is. It's Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody, Armadillomon, T.K. and Patamon! All of you are here!" said Rangermon excitedly. "How have you been, Rangermon?" asked Kari. "Good." answered Rangermon. "That's the biggest lie I ever heard of Rangermon." said Ken. "Yeah, we heard what happened." said T.K. "That doesn't surprise me much. When ever something bad happens to any of us word spreads like wildfire." stated Rangermon. "That's for sure." said Sora. "Come on and have a seat in the kitchen. If you guys want something to drink help yourselves." said Rangermon. "Thank you, Rangermon." said everyone at once. "We heard you've became quiet popular in the village." said Tai. "You have?" ask Rangermon. "Yeah, what's that about?" asked Davis. "Well, I'm the village guardian. To put it simply, if the village is in danger of being destroyed I'll go and defend it." explained Rangermon. Then the phone rang and Yellow answers it.

"Hello, Rangerus Rangermon Residence, Yellow Rangerus Rangermon Sr. speaking. Yes, he's here. Rangermon it's for you." said Yellow. "Hold guys." said Rangermon as he took the phone. "This is Rangermon." said Rangermon. "It's about time we had a chat." said the caller. "Who is this?" asked Rangermon. "You will find out soon." said the voice. "What do you mean?" asked Rangermon. "I mean you will find out who I am and why I attacked the ammo factory, Digi-Toemo Dam, Central City center and the power planet." stated the voice. "You attacked those locations!" exclaimed Rangermon shocked. "Yes, I want you and the Digi-Destined to meet me at Meadow Valley today at 4 pm." demanded the voice. "What if We refuse?" asked Rangermon. "If you refuse I'll kill the rest of your family and destroy your village." laughed the voice. "We will be there." said Rangermon. "Good, see you there." said the voice. Rangermon hung up the phone and turned to the Digi-Destined. "Finish your drinks guys. We're going for a hike." said Rangermon.

_Who just call Rangermon on the phone and what does he want? Find out in the next chapter._


	4. 4 Enemy Revealed

The Return of Evil

4. Enemy Revealed

_Last time we find Rangermon at home when the Digi-Destined came to visit, and while they were visiting a phone call from a strange digimon came and challenged Rangermon and the Digi-Destined to a battle._

Rangermon and the Digi-Destined started their hike to Meadow Valley. About 3/4s away from the top of the mountain the Digi-Destined started to struggle with the final leg of the hike. "Can we take a brake. My feet hurt." complained Mimi. "You haven't changed much Mimi. Besides why do you went to take a brake when you got only 20 feet left to go." called Rangermon. Then Matt, Gabumon, Tai and Agumon ran up to join Rangermon at the summit. "WOW!" exclaimed Tai and Agumon. "Hey guys, come up here and look at this." called Matt. Everyone ran up and saw the lush green valley with a pristine mountain stream running through it. "It's beutiful, Rangermon." said Yolei. "I know. It's a good place for a picnic." said Rangermon. "Now that we're at the summit I don't need this anymore." said Rangermon looking at the walking stick he picked up while hiking through the forest. Rangermon threw the stick like a javelin which land in the ground 10 feet away from the downhill side of the summit. "Good distance, Rangermon." complemented Cody. "Thank you, Cody." said Rangermon. "Your welcome, Rangermon." said Cody. "How do we get down there?" asked T.K. "The fun way for me is this way." said Rangermon as he slide down the hill to the base of the hill followed by the rest of the group. "Well it's 3 pm. We got an hour to wait so do what you want until the action starts." said Rangermon. "OK." everyone said in unionise.

One hour later Rangermon come out of his meditation sensing the same energy signature he sensed when the factory was attacked. "Hey guy, I sense someone coming. And it's not a good feeling." yelled Rangermon. Everybody gathered around Rangermon and looked across the stream and saw a dark figure walking toward them. Moments later the digimon stopped and stood on the opposite bank. "So your Rangermon and those humans must be the Digi-Destined?" asked the digimon. "Yes, I am Rangermon and these are the Digi-Destined. Who are you? Why are you here?" asked Rangermon. "My name is Ragermon. I'm here to destroy you." said Ragermon. Ragermon jumped toward the group.

"Guys let's take him down." yelled Rangermon. "Right!" yelled the digimon. "POISON IVY! STICKY NET!" yelled Palmon and Wormmon and trapped Ragermon. "PEPPER BREATH! SPIRAL TWISTER! BLUE BLASTER! MARCHING FISHES! SUPER SHOCKER! VEE HEADBUTT! HAWK BEAM! LIGHTNING PAW! DIAMOND SHELL! BOOM BUBBLE! DIGI-BOOMER ATTACK!" yelled the digimon as their attacks connected with Ragermon. "RAGER CLAW!" yelled Ragermon as dozens of black claws came through the smoke and knock the digimon to the ground.

"Rangermon, I think we should digivolve." said Agumon. "I think your right." said Rangermon. "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAYMON! BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BIRDRAMON! GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON! GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... IKKAKUMON! PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON! TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... CONQUEROR RED RANGERMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved. "NOVA BLAST! METEOR WING! HOWLING BLASTER! HARPOON TORPEDO! NEEDLE SPRAY! ELECTRO SHOCKER! VEE LASER! SPIKING STRIKE! GRAND HORN! LIGHTNING PAW! TAIL HAMMER! HAND OF FATE! LION HEAD MISSILE BLASTER!" yelled the digimon causing Ragermon to stagger backwards. "RAGER BLASTER!" yelled Ragermon as dozens of black energy spheres hit the digimon. "Izzy, any data on this guy?" asked Rangermon. "Yes, here it is." said Izzy.

**Name: Ragermon; Dark Humanoid Digimon; Level: Rookie; Attacks: Rager Claw, Rager Blaster, Rager Destroyer. He has enough power to take out a Super-Mega level digimon.**

"That last part does not sound good. Hey guys, let's take it to the next level." called Rangermon. "GRAYMON DIGIVOLVE TO... METELGRAYMON! BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON! GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON! IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ZUDOMON! TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILLYMON! ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAANGAMON! GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGAWOMON! KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGAKABUTERIMON! CONQUEROR RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE CONQUEROR RED RANGERMON!" shouted the digimon as they digivolved. "GIGA BLASTER! WING BLADE! WOLF CLAW! VULCAN'S HAMMER! FLOWER CANNON! GATE OF DESTINY! CELESTIAL ARROW! HORN BUSTER! ULTIMATE LION HEAD MISSILE BLASTER!" yelled the digimon. "RAGER CLAW!" yelled Ragermon as the claws caused Rangermon, MetalGraymon, WereGarurumon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, MagnaAngamon, and Angawomon to digivolve back to their basic levels.

"Let's armor up, guys." said Veemon. "Agreed!" said the digimon. "VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO.. FLAMEDRAMON! HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... HALSEMON! ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... DIGMON! PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... PEGASUSMON! GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... NEFERTIMON! RED RANGERMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Rangermon and the other digimon as they armored digivolved. "FIRE ROCKET! TEMPEST WING! GOLD RUSH! STAR SHOWER! ROSETTA STONE! HURRICANE WINDS!" attacked the digimon and sent Ragermon flying. "RAGER CLAW!" roared Ragermon and caused Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon to de-digivolve. "VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... RAIDRAMON! HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... SHURIMON! ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... SUBMARIMON!" yelled Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. "BLUE THUNDER! DOUBLE STARS! OXYGEN TORPEDO!" yelled Raidramon, Shurimon, and Submarimon. "RAGER BLASTER!" roared Ragermon.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! AQUILAMON! GATOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! ANKYLOMON! ANGEMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON!" yelled the digimon. "DESPERADO BLASTER! STATIC FORCE! CLAY BOMB!" attacked the digimon. "RAGER BLASTER!" roared Ragermon.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE!" roared the digimon. "TERRA FORCE! METAL WOLF CLAW! HURRICANE CANNON! POSTITRON LASER!" roared the digimon. "RAGER CLAW!" roared Ragermon as a claw knocked full force into Rangermon and caused him to de-digivolve back to the Roockie Level.

"Give it up Digi-Destined you can't win. I know all about you guys. Including your mutation, Rangermon." said Ragermon. "Mutation? What's he talking about Rangermon?" asked Tai. "Is there something you never told us?" questioned Matt. "What's this! You never told them? Well, it looks like I will have to tell them." chuckled Ragermon. "NO! I'll tell them." said Rangermon.

_Rangermon what is your mutation? Is there something your not telling the Digi-Destined? Read the next chapter and find out._


	5. 5 The Dark Secret

The Return of Evil

5. The Dark Secret

"The mutation he is talking about came as a result of an accident I had when I was 5 years old." said Rangermon remembering the event. "Me and my family which consisted of me, my mother, 2 younger brothers, and 2 younger sisters went to visit my dad at a factory that made a special acid to help in construction. My dad took us on a tour of the factory and on that tour we got a birds eye view of one of the acid vats. While on the cat walk my dad told everyone to stay close but I didn't listen. I went to the edge of the cat walk to get a better look and that's when the accident occurred. I leaned over too far and fell into the vat. My dad and other workers rushed over and pulled my out hoping that I had minor injuries but the damage was done. The acid burned me so badly that both arms and both legs had to be amputated, my vision in both eyes completely destroyed, my hearing was gone, and had 3rd degree burns all over my body." said Rangermon. "That's awful." said Sora.

"I know, I felt like shit. Fortunately one of the doctors treating me was a brilliant bio-machinist." said Rangermon. "Bio-machinist?" asked Izzy. "Using nanobots to reconstruct missing or damaged parts of the body." explained Rangermon. "Cool." said Davis. "Anyway, the doctors said it was risky but they left the decition to my parents and they said 'Do whatever it takes to have our son be a normal boy.' and that is when all my operations started. They took what undamaged tissue from my arms, legs, and eyes they could find and planted them in the nanobot solution. After 48 hours the bio-mechanical parts were ready to be in-planted. I spent the following month in recovery and the nurses came in and checked my every hour of every day. Then one day a nurse checked me at 9'o clock in the morning and was shocked when she saw that my torso was fully healed, when only an hour ago the same nurse checked the same area and it still had 3rd degree burns, so she called the doctor and they took samples of my blood, skin, muscle, and bone for analyse. Come to find out the acid did more then burn me it changed my digital DNA. The acid gave me my super strength, my super speed, I could hear a pin drop on the other side of the room across the hall, I could make out the details of a building 2 miles away, and the ability to fly." said Rangermon. "That's all good and dandy but that is not what I'm talking about." said Ragermon.

"All the changes that occurred came at a price. One day me and brothers and sisters were walking home from school when a couple of older and bigger Rangermons started bulling us, well the day before they bulled us around and the oldest one pulled a dagger on me and off me right hand, by the time we got home my hand had grown back. That night I took a pair of my twin blade swords down off the display board over my desk and took the blades off and in-planted them in my fore arms." said Rangermon as two blades came out of the tops of his wrists. "The next day they started bulling us around again but this time slowly brought out one blade. They weren't frighten at all. Then I shot the second blade out at lighting speed, all of them were frighten now and they let us go one our way. Then out of nowhere the youngest member of the group attacked me from behind, needless to say, we got into a fight. Then I heard a scream and saw that the kid had the blade of his knife in my sister Yellow's waist with a look of 'I'm so sorry'. Well I got so pissed that roared with anger then blacked out. When I came to I was in the heart of the village with a trail of destruction behind me. I then saw my sister Pink running up to me screaming 'What did you do!' I was clueless then I saw my brothers Blue & Green dragging Yellow. I jumped up and ran over to them, pulled the knife out of her and put pressure on the wound and told myself 'I wish there was some way to heal my sister' then I looked down and saw my right hand was glowing blue then I saw that the wound was healed. Later on Green told me that I changed into this skeleton-dinosaur digimon. The name of the creature is Skull Redramon." said Rangermon. "Skull Redramon." said Tai. "Yes, he is strong and someone you do not want to meet in a dark alley." said Rangermon.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Matt. "Because I was scared that you wouldn't trust me." said Rangermon tears forming in his eyes. "It's true that we wouldn't have trusted you when we first met but now that you told us we are still you friends." said T.K. "Really?" asked Rangermon. "Yeah, telling us that does not change the way we feel about you. Your still our friend." said Kari. "Do the rest of you feel the same way?" asked Rangermon. "Yes we do, Rangermon." said the others. "That's not the reaction I hoping for." said Ragermon. "What was the reaction you were hoping for? That they were going to turn their backs on me?" asked Rangermon. "Yes!" growled Ragermon. "Well, you should know that friends stick together even in bad times."said Rangermon. "Well, they'll been singing a different tune after my next move." said Ragermon then he jumped into the air. "RAGER DESTROYER!" roared Ragermon as huge dark energy sphere flew over the mountain. "What is he aiming for?" asked WarGraymon. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." said Rangermon as he jumped into the air to try and stop the blast. It was too late, the dark energy blast completely destroyed his home. "No! No! NO!" cried Rangermon as Ragermon laughed. "What have you done? You just released the monster inside me." growled Rangermon with a demented voice.

Then his body began to smoke as if his internal organs were on fire, his bones began to expand and tear his skin and muscle, a skeleton tail sprouted from his tail bone, then his head elongated and his teeth grew to become fangs, finally his body burst into flames. When the flames went out all that was left was a gigantic skeleton-dinosaur. "What is that thing?" asked Yolei.

**Name: Skull Redramon; Level: Mega; Group: Skeleton Digimon; Attack: Dark Fire Missile, Double Dark Fire Missiles, Skull Claw. "He may look like Skull Graymon, but Skull Redramon is twice the size of Skull Graymon. His Skull Claw will cut you to ribbons and if his Dark Fire Missile doesn't vaporize you then his Double Dark Fire Missiles will. Rangermon is right when he said Skull Redramon is someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley."** said Izzy.

"Now Skull Redramon! Destroy the Digi-Destined." ordered Ragermon. "DARK FIRE MISSILE!" roared Skull Redramon as he fired a missile at Ragermon. "Not at me you big idiot, at them." yelled Ragermon. "DARK FIRE MISSILE!" roared Skull Redramon. Then Skull Redramon started firing missiles all over the place. "I guess what they say about you are true, you are unstoppable. Digi-Destined you might have won this time but next time I will be at full power, and you will be destroyed." shouted Ragermon as he faded from sight. "Good job, Skull Redramon!" shouted Tai. Then Skull Redramon looked down at Tai and prepared to attack. "SKULL CLAW!" roared Skull Redramon. "Tai look out!" yelled WarGraymon as Skull Redramon clawed the ground. "We got to stop him before he destroys us." said Imperialdramon. "TERRA FORCE! WING BLADE! METAL WOLF CLAW! VULCAN'S HAMMER! FLOWER CANNON! HORN BUSTER! POSITRON LASER! STATIC FORCE! CLAY BOMB!" yelled the digimon. Then Skull Redramon turned and ran up the hill and roared so load that it shook the ground. Then in glow of golden light Skull Redramon turned back into Rangermon.


	6. 6 Meet the Megas

The Return of Evil

6. Meet the Megas

_The Digi-Destined had many battles over the past 2 weeks with Ragermon, and Ragermon has been getting stronger and stronger by the day, but each battle resulted in the Digi-Destined winning the battle._

"Ragermon is getting tougher and tougher." said Davis. "I agree." said Ken. "Soon he'll be too strong for us to beat him." said Mimi. "I hate to say it but your right. I wish there was a way we could get stronger." said Rangermon. Then there was a knock at the front door and Rangermon went to answer it. "Who was it, dear?" asked Yellow. "I don't know? All I found was this box." said Rangermon as he placed a card board box on the table. "There's a card attached. Read it, Rangermon." said Kari. "All right. To Rangermon and the Digi-Destined. We have been watching your battles for some time and we decided to give you this Digi-Core. We want you to use this Digi-Core only went it's time to use it. Signed an old friend." read Rangermon as Tai opened the box and removed the Digi-Core. "Who do you think sent it?" asked Matt. "I have an idea, but find out for sure later." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon's D-Terminal started beeping. "Now who would that be?" said Rangermon reading the e-mail. "Oh you think so do you?" said Rangermon. "Who is it?" asked Cody. "It's Ragermon. I'll read the e-mail. To Rangermon and the Digi-Destined. I challenge you to a battle in the desert region. The result of this battle with be you being destroyed. There is no chance of you winning. Signed Ragermon." read Rangermon. "He sounds real confident that he'll win." said Yolie. "You think we can beat him?" asked Mimi. "We have to. If we don't the Digital World is doomed." said Joe. "How do we get to the desert region?" asked Tai. "Leave that me. Let's go." said Rangermon as he grabbed the Digi-Core and left with the Digi-Destined. "Hey, Dad may I come with you?" asked Red Rangermon Jr., Rangermon's oldest son. "Not this time, Red." said Rangermon. "Why not?" complained Red. "Because your not ready yet." said Rangermon. "I am ready. Give me a chance." Red pleaded. "Red, you will have your chance but not now." said Rangermon as he placed both hands on Red's shoulders. "When will that be?" asked Red. "You will know Red, you will know." said Rangermon. "OK." said Red as he turned to return to the gym. "You guys ready?" asked Rangermon. "Ready, Rangermon." everyone said at once. "Let's go." said Rangermon.

In the desert the Digi-Destined found Ragermon waiting. "So you accepted my battle challenge. Let's begin." said Ragermon. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BIRDRAMON! BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... IKKAKUMON! IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ZUDOMON! PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON! TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILLYMON! TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON! KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA KABUTERIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON! PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! AQUILAMON! GATOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! ANKYLOMON! ANGEMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved. "Prepare to be destroyed." yelled Ragermon. "RAGER CLAW!" yelled Ragermon. "TERRA FORCE! WING BLADE! METAL WOLF CLAW! VULCAN'S HAMMER! FLOWER CANNON! HORN BUSTER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! POSITRON LASER! STATIC FORCE! CLAY BOMB!" yelled the digimon. The attacks exploded in midair.

The battle ensued for hours. "RAGER DESTROYER!" roared Ragermon. A dozen dark energy spheres collided with the digimon and knocked them to the ground. Rangermon hit the ground with such a heavy thud that caused the Digi-Core bounce away and roll down a nearby dune. "Was that a Digi-Core? I'll find out after I finish off the Digi-Destined." Ragermon thought. Then Ragermon landed and grabbed Rangermon around the throat. "Any last words before you die, Rangermon." said Ragermon "Yes. DIGI-CORE ACTIVATE. GIVE YOUR POWER TO THOSE WHO ARE TO USE IT." yelled Rangermon. Then the Digi-Core rose into the air and started to pulse. Then Shakkoumon and Silphymon de-digivolved back to Ankylomon, Angemon, Aquilamon, and Gatomon. Then Angemon and Gatomon digivolved to MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. "Wow! What's going on?" asked Sora. Then Garudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and Mega Kabuterimon started to glow along with Sora's, Joe's, Mimi's, T.K.'s, Kari's, and Izzy's digivices. "Where is that light coming from?" growled Ragermon. "I knew it. Guys, yell Digi-Core Activate." yelled Rangermon. "The only one who is going to use that Digi-Core is me." said Ragermon as he jumped for the Digi-Core.

"DIGI-CORE ACTIVATE!" yelled the Digi-Destined. "GARUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON! ZUDOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! LILLYMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! MAGNAANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SERAPHIMON! ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNADRAMON! MEGA KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved to their Mega-level forms. "They digivolved to Mega!" exclaimed Mimi.

**Name: Phoenixmon; Level: Mega; Group: Animal Digimon; Attack: Crimson Flame, Star-light Explosion. "Phoenixmon is the Mega-level form of Biyomon. Her Crimson Flame and Star-light Explosion will destroy her enemies."**said Izzy. "How cool." said Sora. **Name: Marine Angemon; Level: Mega; Group: Pixie Digimon; Attack: Ocean Love. "Marine Angemon is Gomamon's Mega- level. What he lack in size he makes up in strength. His Ocean Love will make any evil digimon turn good."** said Izzy. "Interesting." said Joe. **Name: Rosemon; Level: Mega; Group: Pixie Digimon; Attack: Rose Spear, Thorn Whipping. "Rosemon is Palmon's Mega-level. Her Thorn Whipping will wrap you up while her Rose Spear will do some real damage."**said Izzy. "Beautiful!" exclaimed Mimi. **Name: Seraphimon; Level: Mega; Group: Angel Digimon; Attack: Seven Stars. "Patamon's Mega-level is Seraphimon. His Seven Stars can cause some major damage."** said Izzy. "Alwsome." said T.K. **Name: Magnadramon; Level: Mega; Group: Holy Dragon Digimon; Attack: Dragon Fire Tornado. "Magnadramon is Gatomon's Mega-level. Her Dragon Fire Tornado can incinerate her enemies."** said Izzy. "Cool." said Kari. **Name: Hercules Kabuterimon; Level: Mega; Group: Insectoid Digimon; Attack: Giga Electro Shocker. "Tentomon's Mega-level is Hercules Kabuterimon. His Giga Electro Shocker will give you a shocking experience."** said Izzy. "Prodigus." said Izzy.

"Well done, Digi-Destined." said a voice from a nearby dune. "Who's there?" demanded Ragermon. Then a middle-aged man walk over the dune toward the Digi-Destined and Ragermon. "Genni!" yelled the Digi-Destined. "I knew it was you, Genni." said Rangermon. "Do you know who the Digi-Core came from?" asked Genni. "Yes, the Digi-Core came from Azulongmon." answered Rangermon. "You're correct, Rangermon." said a voice form high up in the sky. Then a large dragon-type digimon dropped down out of the clouds. "Azulongmon!" yelled the Digi-Destined. "You guys gave us the Digi-Core?" asked Kari. "Yes" answered Azulongmon. "Digi-Destined, we gave you the Digi-Core because we knew you were having trouble." explained Genni. "The Digi-Core gave you the ability to digivolve to the Mega-level. Now you can digivolve to the Mega-level by Warp Digivolving." explained Azulongmon. "Now, show Ragermon what your made of." said Genni. "Right!" yelled the digimon.

"THORN WHIPPING!" yelled Rosemon as she wrapped her whip around Ragermon. "CRIMSON FLAME! OCEAN LOVE! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" yelled the digimon as they attacked. The attacks hit Ragermon so hard that he dropped down to one knee. "You think you have my? Well your wroug." said Ragermon as unwrapped himself and threw Rosemon to the ground. "ROSE SPEAR!" yelled Rosemon as sh threw her spear. The spear broke Ragermon's left collar bone and in bedded itself in the ground and hold onto Ragermon. "STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!" yelled Phoenixmon as a huge red orb of energy formed in front of her and fell on Ragermon and exploded.

Rangermon walked over to Ragermon and picked him up by the throat. "Any last words before_ you _die, Ragermon?" asked Rangermon in harsh tone of voice. "No. Go ahead, kill me. You've beaten me." wheezed Ragermon. "RAGERMON! YOU'VE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME." roared a voice from out of nowhere. "What was that?" asked Sora. Then a bolt of lighting struck and ten feet from Rangermon's right stood a black colored digimon. "Father." wheezed Ragermon. "Father?!" exclaimed the Digi-Destined.

_Who is this digimon that Ragermon just called "Father"? What does he want? Is he good or evil? Find the answers to these questions in the next chapter._


	7. 7 Enter the Rigea Claw

The Return of Evil

7. Enter the Rigea Claw

_In the last chapter Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon digivolved to their Mega-levels. Rangermon was about to destroy Ragermon. Then a new Digimon appeared. Who is he? Is he good or evil? And why does Ragermon know him? Stay tuned and find out._

"Who are you?" asked Rangermon. "My name is Rigeamon." answered the digimon. "Rigeamon." said the Digi-Destined. "Yes, now if your going to kill him, Ragermon then kill him." said Rigeamon. "What? How could you?" wheezed Ragermon. "You've failed to destroy the Digi-Destined. So you are no longer needed." said Rigeamon. "Izzy, you got any data on this guy?" asked Rangermon. "Yes I do. Here it is." said Izzy.

**Name: Rigeamon; Group: Dark Humanoid Digimon; Level: Champion; Attack: Rigea Claw, Rigea Blaster, Rigea Destroyer. "If you think Ragermon was tough, Rigeamon is twice as strong."** said Izzy.

"Before you kill him there's one thing I want to do." said Rigeamon. "RIGEA CLAW!" yelled Rigeamon. Then out of nowhere thousands of razor-sharp black claws collided with Rangermon, knocking him and Ragermon to the ground. "Rangermon!" yelled the Digi-Destined with concern. "I'm OK. Man, I didn't see that one coming." said Rangermon as he got to his feet. Then Rigeamon walked over to Ragermon and helped him up. "When I said I no longer needed Ragermon I was lying." said Rigeamon.

"Why don't you show them what you can do." suggested Ragermon. "Don't mind if I do." said Rigeamon with an evil grin. "RIGEA BLASTER!" roared Rigeamon as thousands of black energy orbs collided with the digimon. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER!" yelled the digimon as they attacked. Before the attacks could hit, Rigeamon faded from sight. "Where did he go?" asked Metal Garurumon. "I don't know." said Rangermon. "RIGEA DESTROYER!" roared Rigeamon from high above the digimon. The gigantic black energy bomb struck the digimon with so much force that they de-digivolved back to their Rookie levels. "SOURAI!" yelled Azulongmon as a giant blue orb flew and hit Rigeamon. "Thanks Azulongmon." said Rangermon. "Your welcome." said Azulongmon.

"Your lucky Azulongmon was here, because if he wasn't you would be destroyed." growled Rigeamon as he held on to Ragermon for support. "Yeah." said Ragermon. "Shut up, Ragermon." growled Rigeamon. "Yes, Father." said Ragermon. "We'll meet again Digi-Destined. And when we do, your existence will be ended." said Rigeamon. Then Ragermon and Rigeamon disappeared. "New levels for the digimon and a new, even stronger enemy. Any more surprises?" said Davis. "We really have to work together to take down both Ragermon and Rigeamon. But I know we can do it." said Rangermon.

_Rangermon I hope your right, because if your not, the Digital World is doomed. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next._


	8. 8 Team Rangermon is Born

The Return of Evil

8. Team Rangermon is Born

_Over the past month the Digi-Destined have fought Ragermon and Rigeamon, nearly losing some battles but winning each battle._

"Hey, guys. I just realized something." said Rangermon. "What's that, Rangermon?" asked Sora. "Have you noticed that Ragermon and Rigeamon have been trying to destroy me first then you guys?" asked Rangermon. "Yeah, we have. I wonder why." said Tai. "Because they know that all the stories about him are true." said a voice from the kitchen doorway. Everyone looked toward the door and saw Red leaning in the doorway. "Hi, Red. I didn't hear you come in." said Yellow. "There are stories about you, Rangermon?" asked Kari. "You haven't heard them?" asked Red as he sat down next to his dad. "No!" said the Digi-Destined. "What are the stories about?" asked Matt.

"The stories are that I am stronger then I look." said Rangermon. "I can bench wights that is impossible for humans and regular Rangermons." "And that you be what?" asked Davis. "10 tons." answered Rangermon. "Damn! That is impossible." said Tai. "I can sense someone coming from almost a mile away." said Rangermon. "Impressive." said Izzy. "And I can run a mile in 30 seconds flat." said Rangermon. "I bet you can run across the United States in a day, day and a half if given the chance." said Mimi.

"I can see why they want to take you out first." said Yolei. "I know a way to make you a force to be reckon with." said Rangermon. "Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" asked Yellow. "Yes I am dear. I'm going to put them through Rangermon's version of basic training." said Rangermon. "Dad, I know how hard your training course is. I know this from experience. Don't you think your going to kill them." said Red. "I know when we get to the middle of the course they wish they were dead but when we are done each of them will be able to take on Ragermon and Rigeamon by themselves." said Rangermon.

Over the next two months Rangermon trained the Digi-Destined and the Digimon till they were crawling to the dinner table. And that happened everyday. By the end of the two months the Digi-Destined and the Digimon were transformed form a group that could be easily beaten into a group that as tough as Rangermon.

"Now that they have past your training course, Dad, I think they should be called a name that matches their strength." said Red. "Your correct, Red. I think the name Digi-Destined is outdated. Our new name will be Team Rangermon." said Rangermon. "Team Rangermon?" asked Sora. "Yes, because both together and alone your as strong as me." explained Rangermon. "Makes sense." said Izzy. "Every team needs a motto. What's ours?" asked Matt. "The old Rangermon family motto. 'Never give up. Never surrender. Never say die. Always fight till the battle is won.'" said Rangermon. "Sounds like a motto that you made, Rangermon." said Sora. "Actually, my Great Grandfather was the one who made that motto." said Rangermon. "Why would he make something like that?" asked Matt. "My Great Great Grandfather was a great warrior." said Red.

"I'll tell you the story later. Did you bring the crests like I asked?" asked Rangermon. "Yes, I did." answered Red. Then Red handed the Digi-Destined golden badges. The badges were in a shape of the Royal Crest of England. The crests were split into 5 areas, the upper left corner is Red, upper right corner is Yellow, lower left corner is Blue, lower right corner is Pink, and the bottom is Green, all 5 areas are encased in gold. "Wow! Where did you get these?" asked T.K. "I made them. You like them?" asked Rangermon. "Yes we do, Rangermon." answered the team. "Those are the symbol of Team Rangermon. Carry them with you at all times." said Rangermon. "We will, Rangermon." said the team.

_Wow, the Digi-Destined have become Team Rangermon. I can't wait to see them in action. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next._


	9. 9 Rangermon's Weakness

The Return of Evil

9. Rangermon's Weakness

_Over the past couple of months Team Rangermon have proved that they are no longer the weak Digi-Destined. We find Ragermon and Rigeamon prowling the forest._

"Why are we here? We should be finding a way to destroy Team Rangermon." said Ragermon. "We are finding a way to destroy Team Rangermon." said Rigeamon. "I asked again. Why are we here?" asked Ragermon. "We are here to find something that will help us destroy Rangermon." said Rigeamon. "And that would be what?" asked Ragermon. "You'll find out soon." said Rigeamon. After a few hours of hiking Ragermon and Rigeamon come to a sheer cliff face. "We're here." said Rigeamon. "Let me guess, Rock Climbing?" asked Ragermon. "No. Look at the rock." said Rigeamon. "What's so special about the rock?" asked Ragermon. "This is what will help us destroy Rangermon." said Rigeamon. "Is this the rock that you told me about?" asked Ragermon. "Yes." answered Rigeamon. Ragermon and Rigeamon begin to laugh like truly evil digimon.

At Rangermon's home, we find Rangermon unwinding from another training session with his son Red and Team Rangermon. "There's nothing on TV." said Red as he and his dad drank their herbal tea. "You know there is nothing on at this time of night." said Rangermon. "I know, but still." said Red. Then Ragermon and Rigeamon appeared on TV. "Uh oh." said Rangermon and Red together. "Attention Team Rangermon." said Rigeamon. "Hey guys. Come over here." called Rangermon. "What is it Rangermon?" asked Sora. "Take a look." said Red. "We challenge you to a battle." said Rigeamon. "Tomorrow at 4 pm in Meadow Valley we will have our battle." said Ragermon. "In this battle we will win and you will be destroyed." said Rigeamon. "If you don't accept, we will destroy the entire Digital World." said Ragermon. Then Ragermon and Rigeamon began laughing as they faded from the screen. "Rangermon?" asked Kari. "We accept." said Rangermon.

The next day, Team Rangermon waited for Ragermon and Rigeamon to arrive in Meadow Valley. Then dark energy orbs started exploding all around the team which caused Team Rangermon to look up at a mountain ridge. "So, you did accept our battle challenge." said Ragermon. "Be prepared to be destroyed." said Rigeamon. "You guys ready?" yelled Rangermon. "Ready!" yelled the digimon. "AGUMON WRAP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SERAPHIMON! GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNADRAMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULES KABUTERIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON! PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved. "RAGER CLAW! RIGEA CLAW!" yelled Ragermon and Rigeamon. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER!" yelled the digimon.

The battle went on for hours with no end is sight. "Ragermon, Now!" yelled Rigeamon. "Hey Rangermon, think fast." yelled Ragermon as he threw a white rock at Rangermon. "Oh come on Ragermon, you think you can destroy my with just a rock." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon dropped down to one knee groaning in pain. "What the fucking hell is wrong with me." said Rangermon. He then looked down at the rock in his hand. "Oh no. It can't be." said Rangermon in a hoarse voice. "What's wrong, Rangermon?" asked WarGraymon as he rushed over. "I don't know?" said Rangermon. "Can you continue to fight?" asked WarGraymon. "No, lets get out of here." said Rangermon. "You mean retreat?" asked WarGraymon. "More like a tactical withdraw. Now lets get out of here." barked Rangermon. "Right. Hey guys, lets get out of here." yelled WarGraymon to the rest of the team. "Are you kidding? We can't give up." yelled Matt. "Don't argue Matt. Lets move." yelled Rangermon.

In a nearby cave Team Rangermon took shelter and confronted Rangermon. "What was the big idea for us to retreat? We could of beaten them." yelled Matt. "Because I had so much energy drained that I could've died." said Rangermon. "But how? I didn't see them use an attack that could do that." said Tai. "Ragermon threw a rock at me that drained my energy." said Rangermon. "You mean this rock?" asked Sora as she pulled the rock that Ragermon threw. "Get that thing away from me." growled Rangermon. "What's with you?" asked Ken. "Sorry Sora. Yes, that is the rock." said Rangermon. "It looks like an ordinary rock." said Agumon. "That is no ordinary rock. That is a special element found only in the Digital World. It is known as plasmatron." said Rangermon. "Plasmatron?" asked Izzy. "Yes, it has the ability to drain so much energy that it kills digimon who are affected by it." said Rangermon. "Then why aren't the other digimon affected?" asked T.K. "Because, my mutation causes me to be affected. Lets get back to base." said Rangermon.

It has been two weeks since Rangermon told the team about his weakness, now it is the day after a battle the took place in a quarry ten miles north of Rangermon's village which contains high amounts of plasmatron which nearly killed Rangermon. "What's going on dad?" asked Red as he stood in the doorway of Rangermon's bedroom. "I'm going away for a couple of months." answered Rangermon as he packed a duffel bag. "Where are you going?" asked Red. "I'm going to find a way to defeat my weakness." answered Rangermon. "Who's going to lead Team Rangermon?" asked Red. "You always wanted your chance to see action. Now's your chance." said Rangermon as he walked out of his room, down the stairs and to the front door. "But I'm not ready." said Red. "Your ready." said Rangermon At that he left for his journey.

_Boy, Red has alot of responibility now, hope he's ready? And I hope Rangermon comes back? Read the next chapter to find out._


	10. 10 Rangermon's Return

The Return of Evil

10. Rangermon's Return

AN: If you recognize Rangermon's new attacks don't harass me, I just borrowed them from Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

_It's been six months sense Rangermon left on his journey. Over the past six months Rangermon's oldest son, Red, has led Team Rangermon to victory in the battles against Ragermon and Rigeamon, but the battles have been tough for the young leader because Team Rangermon was almost destroyed in all the battles._

"Boy Red, I thought your dads' training sessions were rough but yours are rougher." said Agumon as Team Rangermon came upstairs from the gym after another training session with Red. "Agumon, the training you guys went thru to become Team Rangermon was easy compared to how me and my dad train every day." said Red. "You and your dad train even harder then we do?" asked Sora. "That's right. The training you guys are going thru is the exact training I went thru when I was 10 years old." replied Red. "Rangermon started training you young, Red." said Matt. "What can I say it's family tradition." commented Red.

"How was your training session daddy?" asked Little Yellow, Red's 2 year old daughter. "It was very good. Where is Little Red?" asked Red. "He's at home helping mommy." answered Little Yellow. "That's right. I forgot." said Red. "Hey Red, you got a letter." said Yellow . "Who's it from, mom?" asked Red. "I don't know? I found it in the mail box." said Yellow. Then Red opened the letter and read it to himself. After a few minutes Red looked at Little Yellow. "Can you and the rest of the kids go upstairs and check on the baby, and if she is awake feed her, change her if needed, then play with her?" Red asked Yellow. "OK daddy." answered Yellow. Then Little Yellow, her brother Blue, their cousins Blue and Pink ran upstairs.

"Are they in their bedroom, mom?" Red asked. "Yes, Red." answered Yellow. "Good. SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL THEM! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' FIND THEM AND KILL THE BASTERDS." exclaimed Red. "What's wrong Red?" asked Yellow. "I'll read the letter." said Red. "To Red Rangermon Jr. We captured the 8 people who are closest to you. Your 2 younger sisters, your 2 younger brothers, your nephew and niece, and your wife and son. If you want to see them alive again come to Eastern Canyon with Team Rangermon. From Ragermon and Rigeamon." read Red. "That's terrible!" exclaimed Mimi. "That's pretty low for Ragermon and Rigeamon." said Tai. "Yeah, and their going to pay. Let's go guys." said Red. "Right!" said Team Rangermon. "Becareful Red." said Yellow. "Don't worry mom. I will." said Red.

Meanwhile at Eastern Canyon. "Soon, Team Rangermon will be destroyed." said Ragermon. "Yes, and I sense that they are coming." said Rigeamon. "Soon you get to witness the destuction of Team Rangermon." said Ragermon to a group of prisoners tied to the cliff. "LET THEM GO RAGERMON AND RIGEAMON!" yelled Red from the cliff. "DADDY!" yelled Little Red, Red's oldest son. "Hold on, Little Red. I'm coming." yelled Red. "Oh really." yelled Ragermon as he jumped for Red. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SERAPHIMON! GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNADRAMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULESKABUTERIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON! PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE!" yelled Team Rangermon as they digivolved.

"TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! HURRICANE CANNON! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER!" yelled the digimon as they knocked Ragermon to the ground. "RAGER BLASTER! RIGEA BLASTER!" yelled Ragermon and Rigeamon. "THORN WHIPPING!" yelled Rosemon as she tied up Ragermon and Rigeamon. "Nice try." chuckled Rigeamon. Then he broke the Thorn Whip. "RAGER DESTROYER! RIGEA DESTROYER!" yelled Ragermon and Rigeamon knocking the digimon to the ground. "Not so strong without Rangermon are you." chuckled Ragermon. "Any last words, Red?" asked Rigeamon. "Yes, go to hell, mother-fucker." said Red. "Prepare to be destroyed." said Ragermon. "Pick on someone your own power-level, Bastards." said a humanoid digimon with golden hair that was standing on end. "Who are you?" asked Rigeamon. "You'll find out so enough." said the mysterious digimon. "HURRICANE PUNCH!" yelled the mysterious digimon knocking Ragermon to the ground. "What power!" said Ragermon. "He's not as strong as me." said Rigeamon as he faded from sight. "RIGEA CLAW!" "Nice try, Rigeamon." said the mysterious digimon. "KAME HAME HA!" A white energy blast shot from the palms of the mysterious digimon and knocked Rigeamon to the ground. "Attack again and the children die." said Ragermon. "You wouldn't dare." said the new digimon. "HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled Red as he distracted Ragermon. "ENERGY SAW BLADE!" yelled the new digimon as a saw blade cut the ropes that held the prisoners. "Get to safety." said the new digimon. "Looks like your quite the hero. Now tell us who you are." ordered Ragermon. "Why should I?" asked the new digimon. "MOM!" yelled Red. "Because if you don't, Rangermon's pretty little wife gets it." chuckled Rigeamon. "Fine. Power down." said the new digimon. Then the new digimons' hair turned brown and fell down. "WHAT!" exclaimed Ragermon. "IT CAN'T BE!" exclaimed Yellow. "GRANDPA!" yelled Rangermon's grandchildren. "DAD!" exclaimed Red. "IT'S RANGERMON!" exclaimed Team Rangermon. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Rigeamon. "It can be and it is. I'm back." said Rangermon. "Rangermon, want to join us?" asked WarGraymon. "Love to." replied Rangermon. "RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Rangermon as he digivolved to his Super-Mega level.

"Let's hit them guys!" yelled Rangermon. "We'll hit mom." said Red. "No you won't!" yelled Yellow. "Where'd she go?" asked Rigeamon. "She's behind us." said Ragermon. "Go for it guys." yelled Yellow. "Right!" said Team Rangermon. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER! DIGI-BOOMER ATTACK! HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled the digimon as they attacked. "They're too strong." said Ragermon. "There's still one thing we can do. Let's go." said Rigeamon. Then Rigeamon and Ragermon jumped into the air. "SUPER RIGEA DESTROYER! SUPER RAGER DESTROYER!" yelled Rigeamon and Ragermon as 2 super-sized black energy orbs shot toward Team Rangermon. "YELLOW RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON!" yelled Yellow as she digivolved. "I didn't know you could digivolve to Super-mega." said Sora. "Did you think Rangermon was the only one who could?" asked Yellow as she ran over. "Yeah." answered Sora. "Ready for the combo attack?" asked Yellow. "I'm ready. Are you?" asked Rangermon. "Of course." answered Yellow. "OK." said Rangermon. "KAME HAME HA!" yelled both Rangermon and Yellow as their attacks pushed the black energy orbs back at Ragermon and Rigeamon and knocking them to the ground. "My turn." said Rangermon as he jumped into the air. "SPIRIT BOMB!" yelled Rangermon as a giant white energy orb slowly fell to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" yelled Ragermon and Rigeamon together. Then the energy orb hit the ground and destroyed Ragermon and Rigeamon.

"You did it Rangermon. You destroyed them." said Mimi. "You wanna bet on that." said a voice behind Team Rangermon. "Ragermon and Rigeamon!" said Team Rangermon. "You might have beaten us this time but next time you won't be so lucky." said Ragermon. Then Ragermon and Rigeamon disappeared. "Where did you get your new attacks, Rangermon?" asked Izzy. "Check your laptop." answered Rangermon.

**Name: Red Rangermon; Level: Rockie; Attacks: Hurricane Punch, Kamehameha Wave, Energy Saw Blade, Spirit Bomb. "After months of training with The Master, Rangermon has become immune to Plasmatron. Thru the training he has received Rangermon has been given the ability to become a Super Rangermon."** read Izzy.

_WOW! New powers! New attacks! Rangermon has come back new-and-improved. I can't wait to see Rangermon kick some butt again. Read the next chapter for more action._


	11. 11 Meet the Megas 2: The DNA Megas

The Return of Evil

Meet the Megas 2: The DNA Megas

_18 months have pasted sense Rangermon returned to Team Rangermon and Ragermon and Rigeamon have shown that they have improved as well. Now in the Cave of Darkness we catch up with Ragermon and Rigeamon._

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN. I UPGRADE YOUR POWERS TO HELP YOU DESTROY TEAM RANGERMON AND YOU STILL GET DEFEATED." said a mysterious voice. "Give us one more chance. I'm sure we can defeat them." said Rigeamon. "ONE MORE CHANCE! WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE?" said the mysterious voice. "Because we still know Rangermon's weakness." said Ragermon. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU THINK RANGERMON LEFT? HE IS NO LONGER WEAKENED BY PLASMATRON." said the mysterious voice. "If you give us another chance I promise you we will find a way to destroy Rangermon." said Rigeamon. "FINE. I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE, BUT IF YOU FAIL THIS TIME I'LL BE TAKING OVER. UNDERSTAND?" said the mysterious voice. "Yes, my lord." answered Ragermon and Rigeamon together.

"Man Dad. What a work out." said Red after another Team Rangermon training session. "I agree Red." said Rangermon. "I think we killed them." said Red as he and Rangermon looked over their shoulders at the rest of Team Rangermon. "They need to get used to it. Ragermon and Rigeamon are getting stronger." said Rangermon. "Rangermon, we've been down in the gym sense 5:00 this morning." complained Mimi. "Mimi, if we train constantly the better we get. And the better we get the quicker we defeat Ragermon and Rigeamon." said Matt. "I agree with Matt." said Sora. "Come on guys. We can talk about this during dinner." said Tai. "Agreed." said Team Rangermon together. "Rangermon you got another letter." said Yellow as they came into the kitchen. "Whose it from?" asked Rangermon. "Take a guess." said Yellow. "Where do those two want us now?" Rangermon asked himself.

After reading the letter to himself, Rangermon looked up at Team Rangermon. "Well Rangermon?" asked Kari. "To Team Rangermon. We challenge you to a fight to the finish. If you win, you can destroy us. If we win, we will destroy you. Meet us at Meadow Valley. Signed Ragermon and Rigeamon." read Rangermon. "Well, what are we doing sitting here? Lets get to Meadow Valley." said Red. "I agree." said Tai. "You coming Yellow?" asked Rangermon. "Sure, let me just put dinner back in the oven." answered Yellow. "Alright, back to Meadow Valley." said Rangermon.

A few minutes later Team Rangermon arrived at Meadow Valley. "OK. We're here, where are they?" asked Red. "We're right here."said a voice from their left. "Rigeamon. Where's Ragermon? Did you get rid of him?" said Rangermon sarcastically. "Look waaay over there." said Rigeamon pointing to a distant cliff face. "Son of a Bitch! If your trying to piss me off, it work!" said Rangermon. "Whose over there, Rangermon?" asked Davis. "My aunts, Yellow and Pink, and my uncles, Blue and Green." answered Red. "What? Are you sure?" asked Yoile. "I'm afraid it's true." said Yellow. "Red, can you get your aunts and uncles?" asked Rangermon. "I can." answered Red. "Wait for my signal, OK." said Rangermon. "OK." said Red. "Team Rangermon, ready!" yelled Rangermon. "Ready, Rangermon!"yelled Team Rangermon. "Lets Go!" said Rangermon.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHINOXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SERAPHIMON! GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNADRAMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULES KABUTERIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON! PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON! IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! YELLOW RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Team Rangermon as they digivolved.

"RED GO!" yelled Rangermon. "Right." said Red. Then Red headed for the cliff face. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELCTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled Team Rangermon as they attacked Rigeamon. "SUPER RIGEA CLAW! SUPER RIGEA BLASTER!" attacked Rigeamon. Meanwhile on the other side of the valley Red and Ragermon were in the middle of their own battle. "HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled Red. "SUPER RAGER CLAW!" yelled Ragermon. "Your pretty fast, but how fast are you? I'll give you 2 minutes to save your family." said Ragermon. "What if I fail?" asked Red. "All of you will die." answered Ragermon. Red went straight to work getting is aunts and uncles freed. "Red, your not going to make it within the time limit." said Yellow, Red's aunt. "Nonsense, if I can get out of a 1000 foot rope that dad put 200 knots in within 90 seconds then I can get all of you within 2 minutes." said Red. "Hey boy, times up." said Ragermon. "SUPER RAGER DESTROYER!" yelled Ragermon. "What?" said Red surprised. "ENERGY SAW BLADE!" yelled Rangermon. Then the saw blade cut the ropes that held Yellow, Blue, Pink and Green. "DAD!" exclaimed Red. "OK, my turn." said Rangermon. "Need help?" asked Red. "Nope, you go help the others. I'll take down this poser." said Rangermon.

A few hours later Ragermon and Rigeamon finally gained the upper hand. "You think you can win? Give it up, you can't win." said Rigeamon. "Rangermon, catch this." said a man from a nearby hill. "Genni." said Rangermon. Then Genni tossed a Digi-Core into the air. "If we bring that back with us and destroy Team Rangermon then the lord will be pleased." Rigeamon thought. "Ragermon, grab it." ordered Rigeamon. "If they get a hold of it, the entire Digital World is doomed." Rangermon thought. "I don't think so Ragermon." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon jumped and caught the Digi-Core first. "DIGI-CORE ACTIVATE! GIVE YOUR POWER TO THOSE WHO ARE TO USE IT!" yelled Rangermon. Then Seraphimon and Magnadramon de-digivolved to Patamon and Gatomon then digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon and DNA digivolved with Aquilamon and Ankylomon to become Silphymon and Shakkoumon and began to glow along with T.K.'s, Kari's, Yoile's, and Cody's digivices. "You 4 know what to do." said Rangermon. "Right." said T.K., Kari, Yoile, and Cody together.

"DIGI-CORE ACTIVATE!" yelled the 4 Digi-Destined. "SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VALKERIMON! SHAKKOUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON!" yelled Silphymon and Shakkoumon as they digivolved to Mega. "No, we failed!" exclaimed Ragermon. "The lord will kill us." said Rigeamon. "Izzy, who are our new teammates?" asked Rangermon.

**Name: Valkyriemon; Level: Mega; Attacks: Valkyrie Saber. "Valkyriemon is the DNA Mega-level form of Hawkmon and Gatomon. Her Valkyrie Saber will cut her opponents down to size."**read Izzy. "Awesome." said Kari and Yoile together. **Name: Vikemon; Level: Mega; Attacks: Viking Hammer. "Vikemon is the DNA Mega-level form of Armadillomon and Patamon. His Viking Hammer will knock his opponents out of the ball park."** read Izzy. "Cool." said T.K. and Cody together.

"Valkyriemon! Vikemon! Go bring home another victory for Team Rangermon." said Rangermon with a smile. "Right." said Valkyriemon and Vikemon together. "VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER!" yelled Valkyriemon and Vikemon as they attacked Ragermon and Rigeamon. "Their too strong." said Ragermon. "We can still win." said Rigeamon. "SUPER RAGER DESTROYER! SUPER RIGEA DESTROYER!" yelled Ragermon and Rigeamon as they attacked. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled the digimon as they attacked.

"Go ahead. Kill us." said Rigeamon. "It'll be my pleasure." said Red. "Wait, let me." said Rangermon. "TOUCH THEM AND YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." said a mysterious voice. "Who said that?" asked Rangermon. Then in a flash of light a digimon that like Rigeamon appeared between Team Rangermon and Ragermon and Rigeamon. "I did." answered the mysterious digimon.

_Oh no! A third evil digimon? Who could this one be? I hope Team Rangermon can defeat him along with Ragermon and Rigeamon? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter._


	12. 12 Hail the Lord

The Return of Evil

12. Hail the Lord

_In the last chapter Team Rangermon gained two new Mega-level digimon, Valkyriemon and Vikemon, and was about to destroy Ragermon and Rigeamon when a new digimon appeared. Who is he? And what does he want?_

"Who are you?" asked Rangermon. "My name is Lord Rigeamon." said Lord Rigeamon. "Lord Rigeamon?" asked Team Rangermon. "Yes, father of Rigeamon and grandfather of Ragermon. I was the one who have been making Ragermon and Rigeamon stronger." said Lord Rigeamon. "Why are you here?" asked Red. "Well Red, I'm here to finish the job Ragermon and Rigeamon are unable to complete." answered Lord Rigeamon. "You know our names?" asked Tai. "Yes Tai, I know everything I need to know about each of you to help me destroy you." chuckled Lord Rigeamon. "That's not good." said Red. "I agree. Izzy what info do you have on this guy?" asked Rangermon.

**Name: Lord Rigeamon; Group: Dark Humanoid; Level: Ultimate; Attacks: Rigea Death Blaster, Rigea Death Claw, Rigea Death Destroyer. "Lord Rigeamon is one hundred times stronger then Ragermon and Rigeamon combined. His Rigea Death Blaster will kill you, his Rigea Death Claw will cut your body to ribbons, and his Rigea Death Destroyer will vaporize what's left. He is one digimon you do not want to mess with."** read Izzy.

"Ragermon, Rigeamon, destroy Team Rangermon. I'll take care of Rangermon." said Lord Rigeamon. "Right." said Ragermon and Rigeamon together. Then Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon charged Team Rangermon. "SUPER RAGER BLASTER! SUPER RIGEA BLASTER! RIGEA DEATH BLASTER!" attacked the trio. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELCTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" attacked Team Rangermon. Then the attacks with enough force that it knocked everyone to the ground. As Rangermon was getting to his feet Lord Rigeamon tackled him and slammed him into the cliff face causing the cliff face to bury him. "DAD!" yelled Red. "Hey boy, Your fight is with me." said Ragermon.

Then the pile of rocks started to rise up off the the ground. "Impressive Rangermon. I see you have Telekinetic powers as well." said Lord Rigeamon. "What do you mean by 'as well'?" asked Rangermon as he sent the rocks flying toward Lord Rigeamon. "Well Rangermon, I also have Telekinetic powers." said Lord Rigeamon as he smashed some of the rocks with his mind while he sent the rest back at Rangermon. "This is gonna be some workout." said Rangermon as he smashed some more rocks and sent the rest back at Lord Rigeamon. "Rangermon, my mental powers are stronger then yours." said Lord Rigeamon as he smashed all but one boulder. "Come on, is that the best you can do." said Rangermon. "Give it up old man. You can never win." said Lord Rigeamon. After ten minutes of having a pushing contest with Lord Rigeamon, Rangermon started to show the signs of tiredness. "I don't know how much longer I can last." Rangermon said to himself. "Soon he'll be finished." Lord Rigeamon said to himself.

Ten minutes later Rangermon suddenly dropped to one knee. "Ragermon, Rigeamon stop fighting Team Rangermon. The battle is over." said Lord Rigeamon. "Not yet, Lord Rigeamon." groaned Rangermon as he got up. "Give it up, Rangermon. It's over. You reached your limit." said Lord Rigeamon. Then Rangermon fell face first to the ground. "DAD!" yelled Red. "Finally!" yelled Lord Rigeamon as he smashed the last boulder into rock needles. Then Rangermon got to his feet as the rock needles went right through him. Then Rangermon fell backward and pool of blood formed around him. "DAD!" yelled Red as he ran over to him. "Ragermon, Rigeamon, lets go." said Lord Rigeamon. "Red, it's up to you now. It's your time to take the lead." wheezed Rangermon. "Dad, what are you talking about? We'll get you to a Doctor." said Red. "No. Let me die. I rather die doing what I love doing." wheezed Rangermon. "No dad, your not going to die." said Red. "Red, finish the job I started." wheezed Rangermon before he passed out. "He'll be OK. His body has already started to heal." said Joe. "That's good." said Yellow.

_Oh no! Rangermon defeated?! That can't be? I just hope what Joe said is true and Rangermon lives. Find out in the next chapter._


	13. 13 Omnimon's Return

The Return of Evil

13. Omnimon's Return

_Its been three weeks sense Rangermon was severely injured during his first battle with Lord Rigeamon and true to Joe's words Rangermon made a full recovery. Now we find Rangermon and Red doing some one-on-one training while Team Rangermon watches._

"Wow. Rangermon has really improved sense he was defeated by Lord Rigeamon." said Kari. "I agree. It looks like he hardly missed a fight." said T.K. "Those battles we fought without him nearly killed us because we were all worried about him." said Gatomon. "Yeah, now Rangermon is back with us we can all focus on Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon." said Patamon. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see that Rangermon is back." said Agumon. "I agree, Agumon." said Tai. "Matt, do you think we can win this time?" asked Gabumon. "Gabumon, we will win this time." answered Matt. "Red you have a phone call from Lord Rigeamon." said Yellow over the intercom. "Alright mom I'll be right up." answered Red. A few minutes later Team Rangermon was in the kitchen. "What do you want?" asked Red. "Don't think we don't know?" said Lord Rigeamon over the phone. "Don't know what?" asked Red. "That your father is back in action." said Lord Rigeamon. "How do you?" asked Red. "I see everything. I watched as he was recovering. I also watched as he trained to become stronger." said Lord Rigeamon. "OK, he is ready for action. What are you going to do about it?" asked Red. "A battle in Northern Quarry and make sure your father is there." said Lord Rigeamon. "Don't worry, he'll be there." said Red then hung up the phone. "I guess it's to Northern Quarry." said Tai.

Later that day Team Rangermon arrived at Northern Quarry waiting for Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon. "As always, we get here and Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon are behind us waiting to attack." said Red. At that everyone started looking over their shoulders. "Good guess, but try at least 1000 feet above us and ready to attack." said Rangermon. "SUPER RAGER DESTROYER! SUPER RIGEA DESTROYER! RIGEA DEATH DESTROYER!" yelled Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon as they attacked. "TEAM RANGERMON, SCATTER!" yelled Rangermon. Team Rangermon managed to get out of the way before the blasts hit the ground. "That was close." said Yellow. "Your right mom. Dad, what's the word." said Red. "The word is TEAM RANGERMON, DIGIVOLVE!" said Rangermon.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGRAYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHINOXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HURCULES KABUTERIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! YELLOW RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! ARMADLLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON! AQUILAMON! GATOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! ANKYLOMON! ANGEMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON! PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON! SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VALKYRIEMON! SHAKKOUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON! IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE!" yelled Team Rangermon as they digivolved.

"Hit 'em guys!" yelled Rangermon. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELCTRO SHOCKER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON! POSITRON LASER! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER!" attacked Team Rangermon. Then all the attacks combined into one giant energy blast which knocked Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon to the ground. "Ragermon, Rigeamon, take out Team Rangermon. I'm going after Rangermon." said Lord Rigeamon as he withdrew a sword with a black blade. "Nice sword. Mine are better." said Rangermon as he withdrew his wrist blades. "En Guard!" yelled Lord Rigeamon. Then the blade on Rangermon's right wrist snapped to form a 90 degree angle and glowed blue. "HURRICANE BOOMERANG BLADE!" yelled Rangermon. Then Rangermon swung his arm and sent the blade flying toward Lord Rigeamon. Then Lord Rigeamon roared in pain as the blade cut him from all directions and returned to Rangermon. "HURRICANE LION-HEAD MISSILE BLASTER!" yelled Rangermon he fired a missile at Lord Rigeamon. "RIGEA BLADE SLASH!" yelled Lord Rigeamon as he cut the missile in half.

After two and a half worth of fighting, Mega Ultimate Wind Red Rangermon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon de-digivolved back to their Rookie levels and Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon had Team Rangermon beaten and was about to deliver the final strike. "Any last words, Rangermon?" asked Lord Rigeamon. "If there was a time to have a stronger form this is the time." said Rangermon. "Hey, Rangermon." said a voice from behind him. "Genni!" exclaimed Team Rangermon. "Remember the last Digi-Core I gave you?" asked Genni. "Yeah." answered Rangermon. "Who used it?" asked Genni. "The DNA digivolving digimon." answered Rangermon. "You can use it too." said Genni. "I don't get it?" said Rangermon. "Remember Diaboromon?" asked Genni. "Yeah. Wait a minute. You mean?" asked Rangermon. "Yes." answered Genni. "The three of us can?" asked Rangermon. "Yes." answered Genni. "Agumon, Gabumon. Let's go." said Rangermon. "Right." said Agumon and Gabumon together. "Tai, Matt. You two ready?" asked Rangermon. "Ready, Rangermon." said Tai and Matt together.

"Agumon, Gabumon. Let's do this." said Rangermon. "Right." said Agumon and Gabumon together. "AGUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...! GABUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...! RED RANGERMON MEGA WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND OMNIMON!" yelled Agumon, Gabumon, and Rangermon as they DNA digivolved. "What?!" exclaimed Ragermon. "Who is that?" asked Rigeamon. "I can't believe it." said Tai. "Believe it. He's back." said Matt. "WarGraymon," said Kari. "MetalGarurumon," said T.K. "and Mega Ultimate Wind Red Rangermon recombined to become," said Izzy. "Mega Ultimate Wind Omnimon." said Team Rangermon. "I heard of you. You were the one who defeated Diaboromon. Let's see how tough you really are." said Lord Rigeamon. "Believe me, you are no match for me." said Omnimon. "Bring it on!" yelled Lord Rigeamon.

"TRANSENED HURRICANE SWORD!" yelled Omnimon as the sword blade came out. "RIGEA BLADE SLASH!" yelled Lord Rigeamon. After a few minutes over their sword fight Omnimon's cannon came out. "SUPREME HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled Omnimon as he fired at Lord Rigeamon. "RIGEA DEATH CLAW!" yelled Lord Rigeamon. The attacks exploded in mid-air leaving nothing but a crater with Lord Rigeamon lying face down in the center of the crater. "Where's Omnimon?" asked Tai. "Up there." answered Matt.

From high above the battlefield Omnimon was waiting the right moment to make the final strike. Then Omnimon started hurtling towards the ground with his sword leading the way. "RIGEA DEATH..." Lord Rigeamon never got to finish the attack because he had a mouth full of sword. "I don't think so." said Omnimon. Then he brought his cannon to the side of Lord Rigeamon's head. "SUPREME HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled Omnimon as the attack exploded around him and Lord Rigeamon. "Omnimon!" yelled Tai and Matt together. "Don't worry. All three of them are fine." said Red. "How do you know?" asked Sora. "Look on the opposite side of the crater." said Yellow.

On the opposite side of the crater was Rangermon down on one knee with Koromon in one arm and Tsunomon in the other arm. "Koromon!" exclaimed Tai. "Tsunomon!" exclaimed Matt. "Dad!" exclaimed Red. "Rangermon!" exclaimed Yellow. Then Tai, Matt, Red, and Yellow came running over to Rangermon, Koromon, and Tsunomon. "We're OK, Tai." said Koromon as he jumped into Tai's arms. "Yeah, we just lost our strength." said Tsunomon as he jumped into Matt's arms. "But, thanks to Rangermon we were able to get out of there just in time." said Koromon. "You all right dear?" asked Yellow. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." replied Rangermon. "'Just a bit tired' he says." mocked Ragermon. "When we're done with him he'll be dead." said Rigeamon. "That's enough you two. Let's head back and plan our next move." said Lord Rigeamon. "That's impossible!" exclaimed Tai. "No one could survive a blast like that!" exclaimed Matt. "Especially from point blank range!" exclaimed Red. "You've won this time Team Rangermon. But next time you won't be so lucky." said Lord Rigeamon as he, Ragermon, and Rigeamon faded from sight. "Don't count on it." said Rangermon.

_WOW! Omnimon is back! I wonder what Lord Rigeamon has planned next for Team Rangermon now that they have Mega Ultimate Wind Omnimon. Read the next chapter to find out._


	14. 14 The Final Fight

The Return of Evil

14. The Final Fight

_It's been two months sense Mega Ultimate Wind Omnimon returned and during those two months something strange has been occurring. Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon have not attacked, leaving the Digital World in peace. Now we find Team Rangermon in the gym._

"Come on, try and hit me." said Rangermon. "TERRA FORCE! CRIMSON FLAME! METAL WOLF CLAW! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER!" yelled the digimon as they attacked Rangermon. Then the attacks exploded right where Rangermon was standing. "We got him." said WarGraymon. "I don't think so." said Rangermon who was standing on the ceiling. "Man, he's fast." said Metal Garurumon. "Now lets see how fast you are." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon started firing energy orbs at Team Rangermon. "Scatter!" yelled Phoenixmon. Before the digimon could get out of the way the energy orbs hit knocking them to the ground. "KAME HAME...!" started Rangermon. "Guys, lunch is ready if you want it." called Yellow over the intercom. "And it's yummy too." interrupted Little Red. "And I suggest you come to lunch before your son and number one grandson eat it all." said Yellow. "Alright one second. HA!" yelled Rangermon as he fired his Kamehame Wave at Team Rangermon causing them to de-digivolve back to their Rookie levels. "Nice shot Rangermon." said Veemon. "Thank you. Now lets go eat." said Rangermon as he landed.

"Hey dad, have you noticed how quiet its been lately?" asked Red as he, Little Red, Rangermon, Yellow, and the rest of Team Rangermon sat eating lunch. "Yes I have. Why do you think I've been training you guys so hard." said Rangermon. "So that we can defeat Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon when they return." said Tai. "You hit the nail right on the head, Tai." said Rangermon. "Do you think Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon will ever come back?" asked Mimi. "Its not a matter of if they'll return, its when." said Rangermon. During lunch Rangermon looked out the window toward the distant mountain and saw something shining. "What the hell is that?" Rangermon asked himself. "Holly Shit." Rangermon said to himself. "Babe, duck now." said Rangermon. "What for dear?" asked Yellow. "Don't ask, just do it!" exclaimed Rangermon. Yellow duck down just in time as a black arrow shattered through the window and Rangermon caught it only millimeters away from his face. "Hey Red, remember what you said about it being too quiet around here?" asked Rangermon. "Yeah." answered Red. "Consider it broken, is everybody OK?" asked Rangermon. "We're OK." said Kari. "That's good. Are you OK Little Red?" Rangermon asked Little Red who was clenched tightly to Rangermon's leg. "I'm scared." whimpered Little Red. "It OK, come on out." said Red.

"The neighborhood kids are at it again." said Yellow. "They know better than to break _my _windows." said Rangermon. "Then who did it?" asked Yolie. "I have a very good idea. Just look at the arrow." said Ken. "There's a note attached." said Kari. "Read it, Rangermon." said Tai. "OK." said Rangermon. "To Team Rangermon, It's been awhile since our last battle. We challenge you to a fight-to-the-finish battle at the Cave of Darkness. We expect to see you there, that's if you survive. Signed Lord Rigeamon." read Rangermon. "What does he mean 'if you survive.'" said Yellow. "I don't know." said Red. Then Rangermon looked at the arrow that was still in his hand. "HOLLY SHIT!" exclaimed Rangermon. Then he bolted for the door slamming the door behind him. Then there was an explosion that shook the house. "DAD!" exclaimed Red. Then Team Rangermon ran outside, when they got outside they saw a black cloud of smoke in the sky and that Rangermon was still alive. "Are you OK?" asked Yellow. "Yeah, I'm OK." answered Rangermon. "That was no ordinary arrow." said Tai. "What was it?" asked Izzy. "That was a Rigea Death Arrow." answered Rangermon. "Rigea Death Arrow?" asked Tai. "Either a new attack or a modified version of the Rigea Death Destroyer." answered Rangermon. "What's the word Dad?" asked Red. "TEAM RANGERMON PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" exclaimed Rangermon. "RIGHT!" exclaimed Team Rangermon.

Two hours later Team Rangermon arrived at the mouth of a cave known as the Cave of Darkness. "So this is the Cave of Darkness?" asked Tai. "That's right." said Red. "The lair of Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon and the source of their powers." said Rangermon. "Speaking of which, where are they?" asked Sora. "We're right here." said a voice from behind them. Team Rangermon turned around and saw Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon. "Ragermon, Rigeamon, Lord Rigeamon. It's been awhile." said Rangermon. "I'm not surprised to see that you survived." said Lord Rigeamon. "Are you ready for battle?" asked Rigeamon. "Of course we are." answered Red. "Then follow us into the cave, that's if you have the guts." said Ragermon. At that Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon flew past Team Rangermon and into the Cave. "Lets go guys." said Rangermon. "Right." said Team Rangermon.

"Man, it's dark in here." said Davis. "What's the matter Davis? Scared of the dark?" mocked T.K. "Shut up, T.K." said Davis. "Knock it off you two. Don't make me come back there." said Rangermon. "Sorry Rangermon." said Davis and T.K. together. "Hey Dad, can we get some light in here?" asked Red. "Coming right up." said Rangermon. At that Rangermon lit an energy orb above the team that gave them enough light to navigate the cave. "Does anybody know how far we have to go before we get to them?" asked Joe. "Hold on, let me check." said Rangermon as he pulled out his D-Terminal. "From my readings, we still got a long way to go." said Rangermon. All of a sudden the energy orb burst into a shower of sparks that rained down on Team Rangermon. "OK, what happened?" asked Red. "Hold on while I make a new one." said Rangermon. "Ouch! T.K. that's my arm your squeezing." said Kari. "I don't have a hold of your arm, Kari." said T.K. "Patamon, get off my tail." said Gatomon. "How can I be on your tail if I'm on T.K.'s head." said Patamon. Then Rangermon got the energy orb lit again. "Where's Kari and Gatomon?" asked T.K. "T.K. HELP ME!" screamed Kari from off in the distance. "PATAMON I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOR MUCH LONGER!" yelled Gatomon. "If they harm her. I'll kill them." growled T.K. "I'm with you T.K." said Tai. "We'll help you." said Agumon. "Right." agreed Patamon. Then Tai and T.K. took off down the tunnel with Agumon and Patamon right behind them. "Tai, Agumon, T.K., Patamon, wait!" yelled Rangermon but it was too late, Tai, Agumon, T.K., and Patamon were out of sight. "You think they'll be OK?" asked Yellow. "I hope so." said Red. "Don't worry, we'll see them again." said Rangermon.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Rangermon as he suddenly dropped out of sight. "DAD!" exclaimed Red as he held back the rest of the team. "You called." said Rangermon as he floated in midair. "You OK?" asked Yellow. "Watch out, that first step is a real dozy." chuckled Rangermon. "Real funny Dad." said Red. "I try to be." said Rangermon. "How far of a drop is it?" asked Tai. "About 1000 feet." answered Rangermon. "How far down do we have to go?" asked Izzy. "About 500 feet." answered Rangermon. "How do we get down there?" asked Sora. "Got that covered." said Red as he took off his backpack and started pulling out climbing gear. "I was wondering what you had in there." said Rangermon. "Just planning ahead, Dad." said Red. "Gear up guys." said Rangermon. "Right." said Team Rangermon.

"I'm impressed to see that you made it this far Team Rangermon." echoed a voice. "Its Ragermon. Where is he?" growled Red. "Easy Red." said Rangermon. "Hey Rangermon, it looks like one of your members will be having a little falling out." echoed Ragermon's voice. At that Rangermon started listening to his surroundings, he heard water dripping, the wind blowing, and the ropes under tension, and then he heard it, the sound of a rope becoming frayed. "Everybody check your ropes!" yelled Rangermon. "Sora your rope's becoming frayed." yelled Matt who was above her. Then Sora's roped snapped causing her to fall. "HOLD ON!" yelled Rangermon. Rangermon caught Sora a split-second later. "Playing the hero as always." echoed Ragermon's voice. Then an energy blast hit Rangermon's right shoulder causing him to growl in pain. "I hate digimon who enjoy playing the hero." echoed Ragermon's voice. Then another energy blast hit Rangermon's left hand causing him to drop Sora. "SORA!" exclaimed Biyomon and Matt together. "BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON!" yelled Biyomon as she digivolve. At that Phoenixmon flew down into the darkness. "Gabumon, digivolve." said Matt. "Right." said Gabumon. "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON!" yelled Gabumon as he digivolved. At that Matt jumped onto Metal Garurumon's back and both of them followed Phoenixmon into the darkness. "You OK, dear." asked Yellow as she floated down to check on Rangermon. "Yeah I'm OK babe." said Rangermon. "Great! We just lost four more members of the team." said Davis. "Relax, Phoenixmon and Metal Garurumon won't let anything happen to Sora and Matt." said Rangermon.

"Well, we finally made it." said Ken. "About time." said Yolie. "How much further now?" asked Davis. "Not much further. Follow me." said Rangermon. A short while later Team Rangermon came to a fork in the tunnel. "Which way now?" asked Mimi. "From my readings, I'm getting the signals from Tai's, Sora's, Matt's, T.K.'s, and Kari's digivices from the path on the left and the energy signatures of Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon from the path on the right." said Rangermon. "Lets split up." said Ken. "I agree." said Yolie. "Half of us can go help Tai, T.K., and Matt rescue Kari and Sora while the rest of us go and defeat Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon." said Davis. "Good idea, but not going to happen." said Rangermon. "Why not?" asked Mimi. "Because that is what they want." answered Rangermon. "Your quit right Rangermon." echoed Rigeamon's voice. Then four hands shot out of the shadows and across the chamber, one pair grabbed Yolie and Hawkmon and the second pair grabbed Yellow, and just as quickly as they appeared they took Yolie, Hawkmon, and Yellow into the shadows. "YOLIE, HAWKMON!" exclaimed Ken and Wormmon. "Wormmon." said Ken. "WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!" yelled Wormmon as he digivolved. At that Ken and Stingmon ran into the shadows. "HOLD ON MOM!" exclaimed Red. "RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Red as he digivolved. "Red wait, your mom can take care of herself." yelled Rangermon but Red was already out of earshot.

"Members of the team are being kidnapped left and right. At this rate we won't have a team. It's hopeless." said Mimi. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Ragermon, Rigeamon." called Lord Rigeamon from his throne room. "Yes my lord." said Rigeamon. "Finish off Team Rangermon but leave Rangermon to me." said Lord Rigeamon. "It'll be our pleasure." said Ragermon. At that Ragermon and Rigeamon bowed and faded from sight. "It's not hopeless. We can still win." said Rangermon. Then energy orbs started exploding all around Team Rangermon. "TEAM RANGERMON DIGI..." Rangermon started when an energy orb exploded right behind him knocking him out.

When Rangermon woke up, he looked around and saw nothing but dust in the air, as if there was a huge fight. "Guys, where are you?" yelled Rangermon but there was no reply. Rangermon got to his feet and pulled out his D-Terminal. "I'm not picking up the signals from their digivices. Where are they?" Rangermon said to himself. "Catch us daddy." said a child's voice. "OK." said a young man's voice. Rangermon turned around and saw himself as a young man playing chase with Red, Yellow, and Blue when they were children. "Do you like what you see?" asked a voice. Rangermon turned around and up on a ledge was Lord Rigeamon. "Showing me memories from my past. What's your aim?" asked Rangermon. "Just keep watching." said Lord Rigeamon. "Any last words Retoa Rangermon." said a voice. Rangermon wheeled around and saw the memory he hated the most. "If we die just remember there are others who will continue our fight." said Retoa Rangermon, Rangermon's father. "Your evil ways will be stopped Black Maramon." said Retina Rangermon, Rangermon's mother. "Prepare to die." said Black Maramon. "BLACK FIREBALL!" yelled Black Maramon. At that Rangermon's parents were killed. "NO!" screamed Rangermon when he was a child. "You've just made a big mistake in showing me that memory." growled Rangermon. "Just keep watching." said Lord Rigeamon. "Rangermon, help us." yelled Kari. Rangermon turned back around and saw that the team were captured. "Hey Rangermon, say goodbye to your team." said Rigeamon. "SUPER RAGER DESTROYER! SUPER RIGEA DESTROYER!" yelled Ragermon and Rigeamon as they killed Team Rangermon.

"Don't make me laugh." said Rangermon. "What do you mean?" asked Lord Rigeamon. "You think you can break me by making me think my team is dead." said Rangermon. "But they are dead, you saw them die with your own eyes." said Lord Rigeamon. "Let me tell you something, they're still alive." said Rangermon. "Are you sure?" asked Lord Rigeamon. "Yes because I can still sense their life energies." said Rangermon. At that Ragermon flew across the chamber and hit the wall with a heave thud. "SUPREME CANNON! CRIMSON FLAME! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" yelled six digimon as they attacked. The attacks combined into one massive energy blast that digitized Ragermon and destroyed his data. Then Rigeamon flew from the opposite direction and hit the opposite wall also with a heave thud. "OCEAN LOVE! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled six more digimon as they attacked. Then the attacks combined into another massive energy blast that digitized Rigeamon and destroyed his data.

"NEVER GIVE UP!" "NEVER SURRENDER!" "NEVER SAY DIE!" "ALWAYS FIGHT TILL THE BATTLE IS WON!" "WE ARE TEAM RANGERMON!" "FOR NOW AND FOREVER!" "DEFENDING BOTH!" "THE DIGITAL WORLD!" "AND THE REAL WORLD!" "WITH OUR LEADER!" "RED!" "RANGERUS!" "RANGERMON!" "SR.!" At that Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, T.K., Kari, and Izzy walked into the light on Rangermon's right while Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Yellow, and Red walked into the light on Rangermon's left. "You might've defeated my warriors but you won't defeat me." said Lord Rigeamon. "Care to join us dad?" asked Red. "Love to." answered Rangermon. "RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Rangermon as he digivolved. "Hit him guys." said Rangermon. "SUPREME CANNON! CRIMSON FLAME! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! SEVEN STARS! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! TAIL HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled the digimon as they attacked Lord Rigeamon from three directions. Lord Rigeamon leaped into the air before the attacks could hit him. "RIGEA DEATH CLAW!" yelled Lord Rigeamon. The attack went in three directions but before it could hit anyone, Rangermon jumped into the air and the digimon grabbed their human partners and jumped off the ledge. "We need more fire power here guys." said Rangermon. "Coming right up, Rangermon." said T.K. At that Seraphimon and Magnadramon de-digivolved back to Angemon and Gatomon. "ANGEMON! ANKYLOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON! SHAKKOUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON! GATOMON! AQUILAMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VALKYRIMON!" yelled Angemon, Gatomon, Ankylomon, and Aquilamon as they digivolved. "VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER!" yelled Valkyrimon and Vikemon as they attacked, knocking Lord Rigeamon to the ground. "Blast the ceiling and bury him." said Rangermon. "SUPREME CANNON! CRIMSON FLAME! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled Team Rangermon as they blasted the ceiling, burying Lord Rigeamon in a pile of rubble. "We did it!" exclaimed Mimi. "Yes, we did. Now lets go home." said Rangermon.

"You think you can defeat me so easily." said a demonic voice. Team Rangermon looked back at the pile of rubble. Then Lord Rigeamon burst out of the pile looking very different. "Dad, he looks pissed and twice as ugly." said Red. "You can say that again." said Rangermon. "What did he do, digivolve?" asked Yellow. "That's correct, Yellow. I am Demon Rigeamon." said Demon Rigeamon. "Izzy, what do you got." said Rangermon.

**Name: Demon Rigeamon; Level: Mega; Group: Dark Humanoid Digimon; Attacks: Demon Claw, Demon Destroyer. "Demon Rigeamon is the Mega-level form of Lord Rigeamon. He has the powers of Ragermon and Rigeamon and is ten times more stronger then Lord Rigeamon. His Demon Claw will cut you up and his Demon Destroyer will destroy what's left." **said Izzy.

"That's not good." said Rangermon. "RIGEA IMPRISONMENT!" yelled Demon Rigeamon. "Guys watch out." said Rangermon. Rangermon braced himself for the impact but was nothing but a gust of wind. "Rangermon, get us down." yelled Davis. Rangermon looked back and saw that the rest of Team Rangermon was pinned against the wall. "Let them go." said Rangermon. "I don't want them to interfere with our battle." said Demon Rigeamon. "Trust me, they won't interfere." said Rangermon. "Do you give your word." said Demon Rigeamon. "I give my word on my warrior oath." said Rangermon. "NOT THE WARRIOR OATH! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" exclaimed Red. "What's the warrior oath?" asked Yolie. "It's the oath that every warrior has to recite before they can consider themselves a great warrior." said Yellow. "The legendary warrior oath. Will you abide by the rules?" asked Demon Rigeamon. "What are the rules?" asked Sora. "That once a battle has begun under the warrior oath, no one can interfere." said Red. "If someone interferes, then the warrior and his or her allies who interfered shall be killed and their home village destroyed." said Yellow. "I shall." said Rangermon. "Then I will release your team." said Demon Rigeamon. At that Team Rangermon fell to the ground. "Dad you can't give your word." said Red. "I already did. Yellow, get them out of here." said Rangermon. "Right. Lets go guys." said Yellow. "Dad I'm staying with you." said Red. "I'm sorry Red. you can't. Your need to lead the team. And besides I'll be out when I get done here." said Rangermon. "Alright." said Red. At that Red followed the rest of the team out of the cave.

"About time, now it's just you and me." said Demon Rigeamon. "Right." said Rangermon as he de-digivolved back to his Rookie level. "Out of power already?" asked Demon Rigeamon. "No, just want to beat you in my Rookie level." said Rangermon. "It'll take more than your Rookie level to beat me." said Demon Rigeamon as he charged Rangermon. Demon Rigeamon tackled Rangermon and ran him into the wall, then jumped into the air. "DEMON CLAW!" yelled Demon Rigeamon. A giant black claw streaked toward Rangermon, but before it could hit him, Rangermon teleported behind Demon Rigeamon. Then Rangermon knocked Demon Rigeamon to the ground. "HURRICANE PUNCH!" yelled Rangermon as dive-bombed toward Demon Rigeamon. The battle ensued for an hour with both Rangermon and Demon Rigeamon being equally matched, by this time Rangermon powered up to Super Rangermon. Meanwhile Team Rangermon sat two miles away from the cave waiting for Rangermon to come out and every now and then they saw an energy blast shoot out of the mountain. Inside the cave, Rangermon and Demon Rigeamon were locked in a grappler hold. Rangermon powered up again but this time the energy he was giving off was forming lightning bolts that arched around his body. "No matter how many times you power up, you won't beat me." said Demon Rigeamon. "I already played my final card." said Rangermon. "And that would be what?" asked Demon Rigeamon. "Look up through the hole above us." said Rangermon.

"What time is it?" asked Tai. "It's 3 o'clock, why?" asked Yellow. "Sense when do stars start coming out at 3 pm?" asked Tai pointing up at something that was shining above the cave. "That's no star. That's Dad's Spirit Bomb attack." said Red. "So you're going to kill both of us at the same time?" asked Demon Rigeamon. "I don't care if I live of die, just as long as you're destroyed." said Rangermon. At that the Spirit Bomb began to fall at a high rate of speed. "Dad, get out of there before that thing hits." said Red psychicly. "I can't, Red. It's your turn to lead." said Rangermon psychicly. At that the Spirit Bomb landed and exploded. Inside the cave Demon Rigeamon was digitized instantly and his data destroyed and Rangermon was destroyed. "DAD, NO!" exclaimed Red. "It's over Red, he's gone, for good." said Yellow as she gave her son a comforting motherly hug.

_The Digital World is at peace again but at the cost of a life. I can't believe that Rangermon sacrificed himself to save the ones he loves. Farewell to a caring husband, a loving father, and a great friend. Rest in Peace Red Rangermon Sr._


End file.
